Deceived
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: Poems I wrote about the Hunger Games victors  and others  and their outlook on the capital. One-shot, but I could do more if I get  say it with me  REVEIWS! T because of depressing stuff and my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all you Johanna lovers! I am an award-winning poet so I'm just going to go ahead and, well write a poem, about Johanna. Johanna's POV-oh yeah, I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzannne Collins, I own a copy of the book! It's still not the same.**

Deceived

You can't hurt me,

I've had enough,

My life is painful,

My life is ruff.

I've had experience,

In their games,

I've killed and won,

But worst is to come.

You can't hurt me,

My life's already cruel,

But as I walk,

All the capital men drool.

I've suffered enough pain,

Enough sadness,

Enough games,

So why this madness?

Why,

Because they're all the same,

They're all monsters,

They call it a game.

I was deceived,

I said I won,

I called myself a victor,

Just for fun.

They called me a winner,

Said I was the best,

Just 'cause I put others

To eternal rest.

I'm a killer, a murderer,

Broken, and sad,

Taken from the life,

I once had.

My tears are like snow,

Cold, and unwanted,

President Snow,

My dreams he has haunted.

Somehow my life has not ended,

Somehow I pull through,

Somehow I call myself strong,

But I'm no stronger than you.

My house in victor's village,

Is a mansion compared to you,

I thought that I had earned it,

But, no, only killing just can't do.

No, you must play by the capital's rules,

You must play their games,

Although my games are said and done,

Life certainly isn't the same.

I'm the girl that deceived you all,

The girl that was harmless, you see,

I'm the girl that surprised you all,

And went on a killing spree.

I tricked you and your silly games,

Snow has made me pay the price,

I found out

Our president's not too nice.

Yes, he is ruthless,

Yes it's true,

But he is the president,

Of me and you.

It all was just a silly hoax,

His motives for these games,

They were all extreme lies,

About why they pull those names.

_See how we take your kids,_

_And kill them, one, two, three,_

_Take one step out of line,_

_And we might not go so easy._

They sprinkle us,

With silly lies,

And say that we're all free,

But freedom here is as good as dead,

And, yes, that includes me.

**Okay, I was planning on making this a one shot, but I'll make two more poems if I get 5 reviews. MUA, HA, HA,HA,HA,HA! R&R **

**Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't post again until I got 5 reviews, but I'm not that evil. Besides, the reviews were so nice they felt like two thousand! Especially you Annie-The-Awesome! **

** I'll be posting twice today, so along with your request, I'll also write one about Annie! –BTBF**

Deceived

My trident glows,

A murderous light,

I woke up screaming,

From my dreams last night.

It was all a dream,

No one was there,

But I can't run,

From this nightmare.

The feeling of the blood,

Running down my face,

His scent of roses,

Filling my place.

My quiet little home,

Next to Mags and Annie,

Snow can't take them from me,

Can he?

Oh yes he can,

He has the overall rule,

To think my games were over,

I was a fool.

I was deceived and stupid,

Yes, I was a fool.

I thought my family was free,

I thought they were safe,

But he killed them all,

Because I didn't play by his ways.

I was deceived to think that we were safe,

But safety is as good as dead here,

And yes,

That includes me and my ways.

**Okay, that was short. I'm sorry, I don't know as much as Finnick as I do Johanna. **

**This time I'm actually gonna wait to post until I get 5 reviews. I MEAN IT!**

** P.S. That was Finnick's POV, if you couldn't tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this one's for you, Annie-the-Awesome! Hope you like it!**

Deceived

I am Annie,

A am me,

I'll tell you the truth,

I'm crazy.

I'm crazy, yes,

But it's not my fault,

The capital's responsible,

For it all.

They're responsible for the deaths,

For the lives,

For the kids,

For the rest.

They're responsible for my sanity,

They took it,

From me,

They're responsible, for the lives of we.

But they don't admit it,

Well yes, they do,

Their lips speak words,

But the words aren't the truth.

They took it all,

My life, my hope,

If they took more,

How would I cope?

I am now stupid,

Crazy, deranged,

No, it's not me,

The capital made me change.

They stole the impossible,

They stole my truth,

They stole my sanity,

And my thoughts, too.

It's not my fault,

Not my fault I'm insane,

It's not my fault,

The capital's to blame.

But I was deceived

To think that we were sane,

Because sanity is as good as dead here,

And, yes, that includes me.

**Okay, obviously that was from Annie's POV, let me know what you think, Annie-the-Awesome! -BTBF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! I went on Deceived to check my reviews, I wasn't let down! You guys are so NICE! You really rock. Thank you thank you thank you! Here's a Haymitch poem for you!**

Deceived

What was I thinking?

That this could help,

That this could put,

My thoughts on the shelf?

What was I thinking?

Drinking 'till I'm numb,

I thought it would make it better,

But I remain glum.

I'm never happy,

I'm never giddy,

I never say things like,

"Friend and Jiffy".

But I was deceived to think,

That we're full of glee,

Because happiness is as good as dead here,

And yes, that includes me.

**Okay, that was super short. I just can't really relate to the whole, drunken 40 year old man thing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my jelly filled doughnuts! I wake up to find so many reviews on Deceived; I almost had a heart attack! You guys are the best! Sorry, but my dad disabled the PM on my account, so, It'll be kind of hard to PM me. Okay, I got 3 requests, I'll do all three today, or at least I'll try.**

**Here's Beetee!**

Deceived

I am smart,

I am powerful,

I am murderous,

I am dreadful.

I am feared,

For my smarts,

For my brains,

Yes it's true,

I would scare you and you.

How could I be punished,

For the life I live,

Oh, right, I live in Panem,

I would just love to get out of this.

I was told I was smart,

I was cunning,

I won,

But the worst of my games had just begun.

I was feared,

Feared for my smarts,

I did not kill,

My brains played the part.

Now I am hated,

An accused killer,

Like I'm a villan,

Out of a movie thriller.

They set me in there,

They caused me to kill,

Instinct took over,

Not good will.

But I was deceived,

Deceived to think that they were brave,

Because bravery is as good as dead here,

And yes, that includes me.

**Again, I can't really get into the middle aged man thing, so sorry this is so short, I did my best! R&R. Oh yeah, I'm only saying this once: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ****Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! Something I can relate to! Well, as requested, here's Prim!**

Deceived

They deceived us all,

Showered us with lies,

They took my sister,

And sent her to die.

They meant for her to die,  
>To parish somehow,<p>

She was just skillful,

I still don't know how.

She was a survivor,

I knew she could,

That's why I asked her,

And she understood.

But I knew more,

I knew she'd find a way,

To show the capital,

She's not just a piece in their games.

She had that quality,

I knew it, and Gale did, too,

She would show them all,

She's a part of something new.

She's so strong and so brave,

I knew she would win,

I believed in her,

And her Mockingjay pin.

Others believed in her,

District eleven and twelve,

They gave her their love,

And also their wealth.

She left and came back,

Still the same,

I was overjoyed,

To home she had came.

She smiled when she saw me,

But something else was within,

If you look into her eyes,

You'll see the pain and sin.

I still loved her,

Through the protective attitude,

Katniss was still Katniss,

Witty and rude.

I love my sister,

I can't imagine anything else,

I still love my mother,

In sickness and health.

Katniss didn't,

She shut her out,

I was tempted,

But both I can't go without.

So she came home,

And was more forgiving,

She still didn't trust her,

But we kept on living.

And then there's the capital,

That country of ours,

I really just hate,

I would rather live on Mars.

Treason, I know,

But you haven't seen us,

You haven't seen what they did,

While we turned to rust.

The called us traders.

Said _we_ did wrong,

While they kill our children,

But it won't last long.

Somehow, someway,

A savior will come,

Somehow, someday,

They'll bring the love.

But I was deceived,

To think that love was with the,

Because love is as good as dead here,

And yes, that includes me.

**Well, obviously, Prim wasn't a victor, but it was requested! I think I'll do Rue next (because that was requested also), so if you guys could request a victor that I haven't done, that would be AWESOME! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry… **_**and she went on until the end of time... **_

**But seriously though, I'm super sorry, I've gotten all caught up in my other stories that I forgot about poetry. Don't kill me. Here's Rue, in her POV, if you don't mind. Oh yeah, and you know that ending stanza, I realized it was kind of stupid and didn't make any sense, so I'm going to mix it up a bit. Thank you reviewers!**

Deceived

Deceived, betrayed,

That's how I felt,

When Thresh didn't come,

To offer any help.

It was on the third day,

I was surprised I made it this far,

I was hoping for an ally,

But finding one was hard.

So I was took in by the trees,

As concealment as well as home,

I was so glad that _they _wouldn't die,

These are the games you know.

I met up with some Mockingjays,

And remembered an old rhyme,

Made by Emily Dickinson,

I can't remember what time.

_Hope is the thing with feathers,_

_That perches in the soul,_

_And sings a tune – without the words,_

_And never stops at all._

I sigh as I remember this,

And then I run from the fire,

I run from the life around me,

But I begin to tire.

No, not from running,

But from a life of grief,

But if I stop,

My life will be brief.

So one day I met Katniss,

Hiding behind a tree,

I move from one home to another,

But hey, there's room for three.

I was encaged in a fence of trees,

Until Katniss set me free,

She opened my eyes to these Games,

One I wouldn't rather see.

My five siblings watching at home,

Wouldn't be liking this too,

Seeing your sister die on screen,

At once I wonder who.

Who is the cause for all of this,

The one who made all these lies,

Who is the one we call our leader,

But we all truthfully despise?

We call him President Snow,

The scent of roses in the air,

But underneath is something more,

A scent that isn't so fair.

I learn that now as the spear whips through my stomach,

As Katniss comes to my aid,

I hear her whisper the words of her song,

Although my body aches.

But I was deceived to think,

That these games were fair and true,

They need to find the real truth,

Something Katniss must now do.

**So? What'd ya think! I do not own that Emily Dickinson quote, but it reminds me so much of Rue and the Mockingjays that I start singing the Valley Song whenever I hear it. Isn't it beautiful! Smiles if you've heard it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, sorry I've been gone, I have like, 5 other fics I'm also working on, and it's getting kind of confusing. If you have read Witch and Wizard, please check out my fic on that story. I haven't gotten any reviews for it, and you guys are awesome at reviewing. Well, here is your incredibly hard request, Wiress. *sigh***

Deceived

Tick tock,

Tick tock,

The mouse ran up

The clock.

I am the mouse,

The arena's the clock,

It keeps on going,

It never stops.

A helpless little mouse,

Johanna is the cat,

Telling me to hush and calm down,

But Katniss knows better than that.

Tick tock, tick tock,

I am so confused,

I tell them over and over again,

But other than by me, the words are never used.

Do you know what its like,

To know the key to life,

The reason to keep on your feet,

_Come on guys, just listen to me!_

If only Beetee were here,

Well, conscious that is,

He's knows me so well,

He's the best there is.

Tick tock, tick tock,

I lie down on the sand,

Katniss recognizes the clock,

Finally, someone understands!

"Tick tock!"

I say, to make sure my suspicions were true,

"You were right Wiress!"

And then we're on the move.

As we lay on the cornucopia's sand,

I wash the thing that is key,

I sing my song, and Johanna whines,

Then someone appears behind me.

I call for Beetee,

But it is no use,

Because to my greatest nightmare,

My throat is cut in two.

But Beetee never came,

Blame him, I did not,

But I was deceived to think I would be saved,

In this silly world of ours.

… **okay, so, that wasn't very political, I was just trying to put myself in her place. I always thought she was so happy, and calm, and logical. Not the most political person in the world. Well, leave suggestions about who I should do next. **

**-BTBF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I believe I've said this before, I have about five other fics going on right now, and my SYOT is doing AWESOME! Well, here's one that's been requested. Cashmere, from district one, twin sister to Gloss, another victor. I probably won't do Gloss though. **

Deceived

Me and my brother,

My brother and me,

Not so much of

A happy family.

We're victors,

It's true,

It was said to be good,

We deceived all of you.

It was glorious, yes,

But for only a short time,

Then my brother was reaped,

Oh sweet brother of mine.

I mourned for the days,

He was in the arena,

I didn't know that wasn't the last time,

We would've seen him.

I don't know why,

I trained him for days,

He seemed the best,

I told him all my ways.

He didn't fail me,

That's for sure,

He won the games,

Even came back ready for more.

That never lasted long,

He was hit with the pain,

He finally realized,

You never win the games.

The capital does,

They win all,

We aren't victors,

Not unless the capital falls.

And we can't have that,

No, no indeed,

They give us our victory,

And that's all we need.

Then it happened again,

To us both,

We were reaped once more,

To win, one could only hope.

But we both knew,

Only one could win,

Well, once there was otherwise,

But the chances of such happening again,

Are to my demise.

And I was right,

Yes, I was deceived,

Not one of us one,

Not him, nor me.

**Yeah, so... hope you like it. Please more suggestions, and to suggest, you must REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm doing another non-victor, (drum roll) GALE HAWTHORNE! *me screaming like a lunatic* I love Gale, he's so cool, and all you Peeta fans, I suggest you either skip ahead a chapter or reread some of the previous chapters for now, thanks!**

Deceived

She's gone now,

She was my whole life,

I love her to death,

But she chose the other guy.

But who am I kidding,

We all know he's the best,

He's perfect and kind,

Better than the rest.

But he's not so perfect now,

Is he,

He tried to kill Katniss,

It's unforgivable, you see.

But how can I do it,

He's the better man,

If I can't beat him,

No one can.

He's not real,

So perfect it's odd,

I'm the one, who's real,

He most certainly is not.

I hate that man,

But it's not fully envy,

He forced Katniss to change,

And that shouldn't be.

Katniss is beautiful,

Perfect in every way,

She was bold and proud,

But Peeta kept her at bay.

But Peeta's so naïve,

He doesn't notice the way

Her hand would twitch,

When she's nervous in the day.

It's annoying how hard it is,

To hate someone that nice,

But I guess it's possible,

Because he took away my life.

But I was deceived,

To think she would pick me,

She's thinks Peeta's better,

That, I can't see.

**Okay, so, yeah, now all you crazy Peeta fans that read this even though I told you not to, you see why I said not to? Now, I don't think all that stuff about Peeta, and I don't think Gale would think all that normally, maybe just when he's angry. Leave a suggestion, because I have no ideas left, that's why the Gale one was so short. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone, school just got out today, and if you are a follower of my SYOT, you know my excuse. Basically school's been annoying, so, life got annoying. And I had to postpone basically everything that I do on fanfiction. But NEVER FEAR! I am back, with summer vacation under my belt. NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM UPDATING NOW! MUAHAHAHA! But seriously, let's get started, this one's Chaff.**

Deceived

As she walks back,

Still half ablaze,

She sits right down,

And at Peeta she gaze.

They chat,

Him and Ceasar,

Have a laugh,

Share a teaser.

I zone out,

I could care less,

But I really do care about them,

I care about them, and the rest.

Then once I hear,

The crowd takes a breath,

What happened?

Was there a death?

Then I hear the murmurs,

"How can this be?"

I look to Seeder,

"She's pregnant, you see."

And I join the crowd,

I gasp and almost faint,

I can't imagine her pain.

Oh, Katniss, oh Katniss,

The victors pity you,

Forced to fake a child,

That's what you have to do.

Sometime later,

That's when I heard,

The warning to all,

Coming from a bird.

Yes, in the arena,

The Jabberjays came out,

But what was even worse,

Was what come from their mouth.

I was in the rainforest,

Hunting for food,

Looking, desperately looking,

For something good.

That's when I heard it,

The scream of the little girl,

That's when I saw,

The dramas unfurl.

It was not later,

When I heard Katniss' scream,

"Prim! Prim!"

She would plead.

I continued to watch,

As her and Finnick came out,

They ran into the glass,

And they couldn't get out.

There they sat,

Shrunken in horror,

Scared and confused,

Sitting on the border.

I think hard,

About what's going on,

Then it hits me,

It's a message from beyond.

From President Snow,

It was horrible and enraging,

Made me even more hating,

Here's how it would go:

"Hello, dear victors,

I would like you to see,

That there is only one winner,

And that is me.

See how we took you from your home,

And left you to fight to the death,

All on your own.

Rebellious acts,

Have taken place,

And rebellious acts,

Don't go to waste.

They are taken by the districts,

Considered good,

And rebellious acts,

Never should.

We still have you,

In our hands,

We also have your families,

We also have your land.

So you see what we've done,

We'll take your districts,

And burn them like the sun.

But the Jabberjays,

And the screams that you hear,

Are just samples,

They're only mere."

Yes, that seems like,

What Snow is trying to say,

But our "rebellious acts"

Are here to stay.

Yes, I was deceived,

To think that they had the power,

The rebellion is blooming,

Just like a Rue flower.

**Yeah, so, that's how I imagined Chaff (when he's not drunk) believing in the rebellion and empowered. I like that about him. I need more suggestions!**


End file.
